Attack
by Shi no Tenshi 902
Summary: It was a simple mission.  Maybe that was why it was given to him. To sent him away from what he was seeing in front of him now.  No Pairigns.  Oneshot


D-Claimer: I don't own nothing! Nothing I tell you, Nothing!

Okay, just to let everyone know, this is like my other story, **_Save Me_**, no idea where it came from, I just wrote it. I let my fingers do the typing and let my mind get the images out of my head so I could concentrate on my other story. However, I hope everyone likes it.

* * *

It was a simple mission. One that didn't take a lot of effort, but one that did take a lot of time. Maybe that was why it was given to him. Seeing what was before him now, he now understood. He understood it all and the anger easily boiled up inside of him. 

They had lied to him, all of them. He knew he should have listen to that feeling within him when he was first given the mission, but he ignored it. He ignored it in favor of his trust in obaa-chan. After all, she would never lie to him, right? _Wrong!_

Tsunade was the one that sent him away, sent him away on a mission that would take awhile to complete, over a month if he was anyone else. She had even told him to take his time and not to rush, that should have been his first clue. But no! His trust, _his trust_, blindsided him from it even when his gut instincts told him that something wasn't right. He had abandoned his instincts that had keep him alive more time than not all because of his trust in the old hag.

But that wasn't all! No, everyone, _everyone_, took his trust and seemed to throw it away. They didn't tell him, not even one little attempted to tell him what was going on, and they all knew. There was not denying it, they all _knew!_ All of them but him that is.

They left him out. They betrayed his trust. They hurt him in the worst ways possible. And the worse part of it all, he had denied it to himself that they would never, _ever_, do such a thing. But that didn't mean he was at fault. It was those _cowards_ fault. They took what he gave them and ripped it to shreds, showing him that they never cared about him in the least.

After all, look who they were making the Rokudaime Hokage while he was supposed to be away on a mission? Why, none other than that traitorous bastard Uchiha Sasuke. Apparently a traitorous snake that had almost destroyed the whole village was trusted more than a fox that saved the village a number of times and never wavered on his loyalties like the other had. And the other, the ones that proclaimed themselves as his friends, didn't seem to be in the least regretful for it.

They were actually smiling when the snake took the oath to become the Hokage and protect the village no matter what. Hn, like he would actually go through with it. At the first sighting of his weasel of a brother, the snake would forget everything about the damned village and chase after him. They would all regret choosing Sasuke for their Hokage; he would make sure of it.

* * *

"And without further ado, I present to you your new Rokudaime Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke!" Tsunade said as she handed over her hat to the Uchiha and stepped down from her former place as Hokage. The crowd around them brook into loud whistles of applause and clapping of hands to congratulate their new Hokage. Sasuke just stood in front of the podium, smirking while basking in the limelight. 

He had finally surpassed the dobe and while doing so, he had also taken his dream. Not feeling the least bit regretful for doing so. He actually felt quite proud of himself and couldn't wait for the blond to get back from his mission and report back only to find that he was the Hokage know. The dobe would be furious and it amused Sasuke all that much more.

Once the applause had died down, Sasuke began his speech that he had prepared for the ceremony. However, around halfway through his speech, the Uchiha noticed something he would rather not, but he still continued on anyways. For there, making their way towards the front and the crowd parting for them not wanting to be anywhere around them, were either nine people wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them, covering their whole bodies, and straw hats covering their faces from view.

However, no one needed to see underneath the cloaks and hats to know who they were. They were the famous organization of missing nins, Akatsuki. Their only known goal was to catch all of the nine tailed beasts. It was unheard of for all nine of them to be together, especially with the leader there.

Once they were in front of the crowd, Sasuke finally trailed off from his speech in favor for starring at the group. All of the shinobi were tense and ready to fight, but none made a move to go after anyone of the members knowing that they were the strongest missing nins out there. Just one of them could take out a platoon or two and there were all of them there. The shinobi didn't want to attack them since it was surely suicidal to do so.

The Akatsuki member to the right of the centre of the Akatsuki -who they presumed was the leader- began clapping his hands slowly. The claps echoed off of the walls of the surrounding buildings and could be heard by everyone.

"Wonderfully speech otouto," the Akatsuki member said, lifting his head up to show the world he was Uchiha Itachi.

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled, his eyes flashing from their normal onyx color to the sharingan and back again. "What are you doing here?" the new Hokage demanded, trying to hold himself back from just running towards the older Uchiha and tearing him limb from limb.

"Orders from our leader," Itachi said as if it was an everyday thing pointing to the shorter Akatsuki member to his left, confirming others earlier suspicions that he was indeed the leader of the group of missing nins. "We've come to fulfill the last part in our plan before moving to the next stage."

Before the Hokage could respond, Kakashi placed himself in front of Sasuke. "Well you can just leave! Naruto isn't here at the moment and he won't be back for awhile!" the Copycat shouted defensively with fury in her voice.

However, Kakashi, nor anyone else for that matter, were prepared for almost all of the Akatsuki members to all but burst out laughing.

Kisame, after him and the others got over whatever was so funny, gave a smirk from his spot on the right side of Itachi. "You think that he is the finally part in our plan? Guess again."

"What do you mean?" a confused Tsunade asked from her place just left of the podium. "If you're not after Naruto, then why are you here? What is your purpose with us?"

"The de-" Itachi started to answer the old Sannin when his leaders arm shot out from underneath his cloak and was head in front of the older Uchiha, effectively silencing him.

The leader than took a few steps forward to stand only a couple of feet in front of his subordinates and just a few feet away from the podium. All the while, the sound of his footsteps echoed throughout the whole area while waves of pure chakra rose up off of the covered figure.

"It's easy," the leader's voice wisped out, barely heard by all, yet all could feel the hatred in those words. The chakra given off from the leader seemingly doubled at the moment to form a giant mass above the leader -and his followers- in a protective manor as it slowly took shape.

A gasp rose up from all parts of the crowd of cowards as the mass of chakra finally took a shape before turning solid. The creature's paws hitting the ground with a thud, killing a few people in the way, and a growl came from the being showing that it was no illusion. It was real and it was the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"The destruction of Konoha," the leader said as the giant fox gave out a roar finding that it was finally free after eighteen years of imprisonment.

"You're crazy! You've doomed us all!" Jiraiya shouted seeing that the mighty beast was free and ready to start killing at a moments notice. "Nobody can control the Kyuubi no Kitsune! Nobody!"

"That's where you're wrong. A demon can control another demon with ease-" the leader said as the ground shook beneath everyone's feet and the hat he was wearing fluttered to the ground not being able to stay on. Bright blond hair started to blow in the wind when it was finally free of the hat and piercing, icy cold blue eyes stared at the ones in front of him with slits for pupils. Once small scar like whiskers were now predominate and clearly visible for the world to see. "-and you've just happened to create the very demon that will destroy your whole existence. Just how this village has done to mine…"

With that, Naruto turned around and walked back to his followers that stood in between the fox demon's front feet. Only one word was said before Konoha became hell on earth for everyone there, just like it had been for him when he was growing up.

"Attack."

* * *

I know this is nothing like my usually writing, but it was just something that I needed to get out. I hope everyone like it, even if it is a bit strange even to me. 

Shi no Tenshi 902


End file.
